criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End is the first "case" of 16 For War Plot All 16 are gathered in an old shed, to begin the survival game, everyone is standing in a circle, with the agents in the middle, explaining the rules, they explain the rules and many questions happens in the end, the start and given and they begin the survival game.After that, the agents told they can already start out direct shed for city or forest, after that the first covenant was made and other things. No deaths occurred but already there was a twist for the first death, moreover, we see how the 16 Novices, know to survive. Marcilene Ashye She took supplies of food and water, after leaving, she was desperate to find a person to make an alliance, the only one who accepted was Eduardo Midas, she went by the forest path. Marcelinne Barcel She says she would win this game by destroying all that remained for her. After she only took a rope and water and run straight to the city, without talking to anyone. Alerquina Endrok She asked the agents of all kinds of murder was allowed, and it was allowed techniques of explosions in battle after this, she took food and water supplies and a grappling hook then ran to the city where she began to seek shelter. Yuki Omana He asked the agents if he could give up the survival game but they said no. After this, he took food water and a cellphone then run through the forest. Alwyn Halmy She asked the agents could use terrorist methods to kill people, the agents agreed, after that, she took water and a cell phone and went straight to the forest. Eduardo Midas He was silent during the explanation, he took water, food and a cell phone, run into the florest but was stopped by Marcilene Ashye who wanted to form an alliance with him. Jonh Erick He was asked how alliances work correctly, and made a sign of death with their hands for Marcelinne after that, he took a hunting knife, water, food, and a cell phone and went to town. Jenipher Aslerk She asked if there was a way to give up the game, but was answered with a no, she also asked the agents if could make alliances with people to survive together, the agents agreed. after that she took water and food, and went to town. Luna Sayynonynte She asked what death methods were allowed and which were not, after that she took water and a cellphone, and run into the florest. Akise Aru He did not say anything during the explanation, but in the end asked for the agents if did not want to kill could commit suicide, the agents agreed, and go to town Annie Rodrigues She had not understood the survival game, even after agents explaining, she took food and water and was on the path to town Gui Saknied She asks the agents how many days will last this survival, he took water and a cellphone, and go to town Andy Zack & Mandy Zack The twins were silent and did not say anything, took water, food, a cellphone and have gone the way of the forest together. José Frota He said nothing, took water and food and went to town. Stats *No one has died yet. *Everyone is alive and well.